


While You Were Sleeping

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [19]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Consensual Somnophilia, Gift Fic, M/M, Smutlet, Somnophilia, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: When Mike wakes up, Harvey is still asleep. Smut ensues.Comment smutlet inspired bythis beautiful pic.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Sway!!!!!! *smooooooooooooches*

It’s Sunday, and Mike guesses that it has to be some time close to two p.m. when he wakes up in tangled sheets and with the sunlight streaming in through the gaps between the lowered blinds. His bladder is full, and even though the bed is cozy and soft and there’s a warm, sleeping body next to him, he has to get up and leave this king-sized paradise to relieve himself.

When he tiptoes back into the bedroom of the small apartment he’s been living in for the last three months, a temporary solution that now feels suspiciously like home, he stops dead at the foot of the bed and stares down at the sight in front of him.

Harvey is fast asleep, the early afternoon sunbeams painting a line down the center of his back, almost following the column of his spine. It’s a line that Mike feels a desperate need to trace, with his fingers, with his tongue, with the tip of his rapidly hardening cock.

He looks down his own body, and yes, here we go again. Mike shakes his head in amused disbelief. Not even during his teenage years has he ever been this horny, at least not that he remembers, and he remembers everything. Just one look at Harvey, just one thought of him, and Mike is hard almost instantly and ready to go. Even when they’ve just finished their last round a mere hour ago.

Harvey is just the same around Mike, at least usually, constantly horny and aroused, only now he’s still fast asleep and he doesn’t even wake up when Mike climbs back into bed. 

The first time they fucked today had been right after they had woken up, curled up together under the blankets, their bodies hungry for each other as if they hadn’t tasted each other in centuries. Well, technically, the first time today had been even earlier, late at night, at one a.m., when they’d gone to bed, but who’s counting? They’d had breakfast and then they had decided to go for a walk in the park, but that endeavor had soon been cut short by gazes burning with need, knuckles brushing against each other and whispered desire. They had almost run back home and Harvey had almost, almost taken Mike on the stairs right there and then, between the second and the third floor, one hand down Mike’s pants and one hand at the buttons of his own jeans, gasping for breath like a drowning man. Eventually, they had made it into the apartment and into the bed, though. 

Mike can still feel Harvey inside of him, both his cock and his come, and he smiles as he inches closer to the sleeping body of the man who has taken him apart so thoroughly only an hour ago.

Harvey’s skin is soft and smooth against Mike’s palm, and Mike keeps his touch light, as light as a feather, biting his lips as he lets his hand map and explore. He should know every inch of Harvey by now, both inside and out, but every time they touch, Mike discovers entire new worlds.

His cock twitches against his lower belly and he lets his thoughts travel back to their very first night. The scotch rolling over his tongue almost viscously, a rich, deep taste, Harvey’s eyes on him and his own eyes clawing into Harvey’s. Calm, measured words turning into a heated discussion turning into a shouting match that had ended with Mike yelling at Harvey, “Do you want me or not?”

A pause. 

Harvey licking his lips and setting the glass down onto the coffee table, everything happening in slow motion. 

“You have no idea how much.”

After that, after that first time they frantically tore each others’ clothes off, after the first time they laid bare each others’ skin as well as each others’ souls, there had been no need to hold back, not ever again.

The raw desire and want inside of them had been given permission to reign free, and neither Harvey nor Mike had ever looked back. It had become clear that night how much they longed for each other, how hungry their bodies, minds and souls were for each other, and after that, they didn’t have to pretend anymore.

So, now, whenever a door falls shut behind them, any door that isn’t made of glass, home, car, elevator, staircase, dressing room, closet, Harvey’s hands are on Mike’s skin in no time and Mike’s are on Harvey’s, starving to touch, and in next to no time they’re out of breath and naked, Harvey buried deep inside of Mike or the other way round, moving together, either frantically and desperate or slowly and deliberate or any mixture of those, until they reach completion, their moans and gasps either stifled by sleeves and pillows and fists and kisses and cocks or filling the room around them to the brim, still echoing in their minds long after they’ve finished.

For example, Mike can still hear Harvey’s pants from earlier right now, they’re still ringing in his ears, as well as the strangled noise that had escaped Harvey’s mouth the moment he hadn’t been able to hold back any longer and let himself fall over the edge.

Mike bites his lips even harder and slots up against Harvey, who moves a little in his sleep and rolls onto his side, his back lining up with Mike’s chest and his crack offering the perfect cradle for Mike’s straining erection. 

Mike moans low in his throat, as quietly as he can. Harvey is so beautiful when he’s asleep and he smells so good, he tastes so good, too, and carefully, very carefully, Mike’s hands search for new destinations.

His left finds his way between their bodies and to Harvey’s cleft, his fingers slowly running up and down again, and his right spreads on Harvey’s chest, warm and solid. He buries his nose in the soft hair at the back of Harvey’s neck and inhales deeply.

Then he holds his breath.

A gentle pressure against a tight muscle, the tiniest circles, and then…

He moans again when his finger breaches Harvey’s body and enters him slowly, tantalizingly slowly. Harvey is so warm inside and so fucking tight and the mere thought of burying himself in that tight heat almost sends Mike over the edge.

He can feel how a thin stream of pre-come oozes from his slit, and he withdraws his finger from Harvey’s hole to gather it up and coat Harvey’s entrance with it, making it a little more slippery and easier for him to enter once more. 

Harvey stirs a little, his hips pushing back against Mike’s finger a bit, but when Mike stills his movements, holds his breath and listens, Harvey is still sound asleep, his breathing deep and even.

His fingers on Harvey’s chest begin to move until they find Harvey’s nipple. Mike carefully takes it between his fingers and gently rolls it a little, gives it the tiniest of squeezes. It hardens so beautifully, and Mike just can’t help it. He has to bring his fingers to his mouth and get them wet with saliva before he continues to tease that tiny bud to more hardness.

Harvey’s body clenches around his finger and suddenly, Mike can’t wait to be inside of it, he’s sure he’s going to die of lack of oxygen or starvation or sheer bliss if he doesn’t do something about that right the fuck now.

He blindly reaches for the tube of lube on the nightstand behind him, anxious not to wake Harvey up, not just yet, this is too sweet and far too arousing to have it come to an end already. 

He swallows hard as he brings his fingers back to Harvey’s entrance, this time coated in lube, and he enters Harvey once more, stretching him gently, as gently as he can, until he thinks that he’s ready.

For the last few minutes or so, Harvey has been moaning quietly in his sleep, his hips rolling almost surreptitiously, and there’s a faint sheen of sweat covering his skin now, which is something that really takes Mike’s breath away. 

The way Harvey responds to him, even in his sleep, is intoxicating, and Mike is not sure he can take much more of this. He withdraws his fingers, pushes Harvey's leg forward a little and positions himself, the tip of his cock nudging at Harvey’s entrance.

Once again he’s thankful that they decided to get tested and forego the condoms the third week into this mad thing they’re having, both he and Harvey dying to spill themselves deep within each other and not wanting anything between them anymore. 

They can do that now, whenever they want, and they make ample use of that possibility whenever they can. 

Just like Mike does now.

He pushes into Harvey so very slowly, little bit by little bit, until he’s fully sheathed. He holds his breath and stills.

Harvey is pulsing around him, hot and tight, and Mike can feel his every heartbeat everywhere in his body. 

He wants to move, he’s desperate to move, and he flexes his hips a little, just a little, unable to keep motionless for a second longer. 

Harvey stirs and Mike stills again, almost frozen in time and space. 

“Wha…” Harvey mumbles, smacking his lips and his hips pushing back against Mike weakly.

“Shhhhhh,” Mike whispers, placing the gentlest of kisses against the back of Harvey’s neck. “Go back to sleep, baby. I got you…”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and laces his fingers with Mike’s. “’Kay….”

Mike rolls his hips again and pulls out a little, and again, and again, as slowly and as deliberately as he can, while Harvey stays almost completely still. Maybe he has really fallen asleep again, Mike thinks, maybe he hasn’t really been awake in the first place. Whatever the case, he must be having the best dream, if the small sounds of pleasure that keep falling from his lips are any indication.

From the tips of his toes and the roots of his hair, all of his hair, everywhere, Mike can feel his climax building and after another few shallow thrusts he knows that there is no way around it. He fucks into Harvey one more time, twice, a third time – and then he stills.

His hand travels down Harvey’s chest and belly, and as soon as his fingers have wrapped around Harvey’s cock, Harvey comes. 

The sensation of Harvey spilling himself over his fingers, the feeling of Harvey’s cock twitching and jerking and spurting in his loose grip sends Mike over the edge as well, and he joins Harvey in this blinding orgasm that begins somewhere deep inside of him and doesn’t end for the longest time. 

He pants his release against Harvey’s skin, his lips open and his heart beating wildly, and everything is so sharp and intense it would almost be painful, but just almost, because there’s this tenderness, too, the tips of Harvey’s fingers against his knuckles and his name falling from Harvey’s lips.

“Oh my god,” Mike mouths as yet another wave surges through him, and then, for a moment, there’s nothing.

When he comes to again, or rather the next thing he remembers, he’s still buried deep inside of Harvey’s body. Harvey has brought their hands to his lips and is licking at them, and just from that, just from the thought of that, even though he can’t see it, Mike thinks he just might come again. 

“You loved that, didn’t you,” Harvey murmurs, and when he tightens around Mike again, Mike can’t help but moan and his hips jerk forward of their own accord. “You love this. Fucking me like this, don’t you? In my sleep?”

“God, yeah,” Mike breathes, thrusting into Harvey one last time. He can feel himself softening and soon he will slip from Harvey’s body, but that’s okay. Because the moment he does, Harvey will turn around and kiss him breathless.

And he will taste Harvey’s come on Harvey’s lips and that, really, is a thought so sweet that Mike simply has to close his eyes.

He thinks he might sleep for a little while though before that happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi"!


End file.
